el diario de un doncel
by Diane-chan16
Summary: A Naruto le han dado una terrible noticia; es un chico doncel. Por sugerencia de su madre, decide escribir un diario. En el se relata parte de su diario vivir y la aparición de un individuo que hará de su vida un desastre. SasuNaru/pinceladas de MinaKushi e ItaDei/ yaoi/universo alterno/ posible ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~**

 **Este iba a ser mi primer proyecto de este 2017 y el que remplazaría La misión. Espero que les guste...**

 **Feliz año**

 **Tranquilos, pronto actualizo los demás fics**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

*E*L**D*I*A*R*I*O**D*E**U*N**D*O*N*C*E*L*

CAPITULO 1: ¿DONCEL?

 _4 de febrero_

" _Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tengo 12 años. Vivo con mi padre y mi madre, pero algunas veces se vienen a quedar mis abuelos. Mi madre se llama Kushina Uzumaki, por extraño que les parezca, trabaja como general en la inspección de la policía de konoha, la ciudad en donde vivo, mi padre se llama Minato Namikaze, por el contrario, es un exitoso empresario y es el actual presidente de Futon Konoha corp. La empresa que surte de energía a toda la ciudad. Mi abuela, Tsunade Senju, es una médica mundialmente reconocida y muy importante, tiene hospitales aquí y en varias partes del mundo y mi abuelo, Jiraiya Namikaze, es escritor de novelas para adultos. Aun me pregunto como es que mi abuela y él están juntos, pero en fin, eso no importa. Comencé a escribir este diario por una razón, mi madre y mi padre, hace pocos días me dieron una terrible noticia, soy un chico doncel. Mi madre me explico que los "donceles" son chicos que físicamente son como un chico cualquiera con alguna que otra diferencia, las cuales me dijo que me explicaría más adelante, pero que interiormente soy como una chica, eso quiere decir que en un futuro conseguiré esposo y podré tener hijos o que muy improbablemente, según ella, conseguiré a una chica. Mi madre me dijo que era muy probable que tuviera un novio varón por culpa de las hermonas… hormonas, bueno, como sea que se llamen. Pero yo no le creo, me llevo mal con casi todos los chicos y me llama la atención una que otra chica, como por ejemplo Hinata, la prima de Neji, un buen amigo. La verdad no creo que lo que ella me dijo sea cierto"_

 _Naruto U._

-Naruto baja a cenar- grito su madre desde el piso de abajo. El chico rubio de ojos azules, compleción delgada, de piel morera, con tres marquitas en su rostro y de baja estatura cerro su cuaderno y lo dejo sobre la mesa junto con la pluma que minutos antes había usado. De un salto bajo de su cama y como si de una competencia se tratase, bajo corriendo hasta llegar a la planta inferior donde su madre le miraba con mala cara desde el inicio de las escaleras.

-mi cielo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no corras como loco por todas partes- le cuestiono un joven mujer pelirroja de larga cabellera, piel blanca como el marfil y ojos azul-violeta, la cual llevaba puesto un delantal verde. La taheña se acercó al rubito y revolviendo sus cabellos mientras se ponía a su altura y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa le dijo –recuerda que eres un doncel debes tener cuidado y modales…- pronuncio en voz alta para que el otro ocupante de la vivienda que se encontraba en la sala escuchara –no te preocupes solo ten un poco más de cuidado, no le hagas mucho caso al amargado de tu padre, si quieres hacer alguna travesura tu solo me dices y yo te ayudo- le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa cómplice que respondió el ojiazul con una similar ignorando la presencia que lentamente se acercaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Kushina, solo espero que lo que dijiste no sea cierto- le susurro la profunda y varonil voz de un hombre de cabello rubio un poco largo y en punta, ojiazul, de piel morena y sus 1.80 de estatura, bastante similar al rubio, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y después de depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su mujer agrego –y yo no soy ningún amargado, solo te protejo y te lo digo por tu seguridad, con respecto a lo de los modales, tu puedes ser como quieras, sabes que en todo caso te amaremos igual, solo que tu abuela tiene muy buenos métodos de persuasión- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho "dulcemente" su señora madre por el teléfono. Uy, que su santa madrecita como Kushina eran mujeres de temer, pero, sin embargo las amaba, ellas dos eran las mujeres de su vida. Tal vez eso le daba una idea de por qué su madre estuvo tan feliz de que una mujer como su Kushina, fuese su pareja.

La taheña y el pequeño rubio estallaron en una sonora carcajada a la cual después se uniría el mayor. Así eran sus días, llenos de amor y felicidad, quizás por eso no le había sentado tan mal el hecho de ser un doncel, su familia era quizás era un poco disfuncional, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le hiciesen muy feliz.

-y que hay para cenar- pregunto el rubio mayor con voz calma y una sonrisa

-hoy por ser un día especial hice ramen- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¡ramen!- gritaron los dos rubios al unísono. Para cuando la pelirroja se quiso dar cuenta, los brazos de su marido, como la figura del rubito habían desapareció, vaya que Minato llegaba a ser muy infantil cuando quería y cuando de ramen se trataba Naruto siempre era el primero. Hablando de ramen, que hacia ella parada al pie de las escaleras como una tonta, cuando sus dos "cielitos" seguramente estarían devorando el ramen como animales y le quitarían su parte. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro y ahí fue cuando...

-¡hey!, ustedes dos… ¡yo también quiero mi ramen!- grito mientras salía disparada hacia el comedor, donde sus "tesoritos" comían como bestias. Con agilidad y rapidez tomo sus palillos y los acompaño en la cena, que más que cena, parecía una pelea por quien se quedaba con el ramen que aún quedaba en la olla.

Entre risas, terminaron la comida, los se quedaron con el ramen, fueron como siempre Kushina y Naruto, ellos aún no entendían por qué su padre aun competía, cuando sabia de plano que con ellos no podía y que siempre perdería. Y Minato aún no entendía como hacia su mujer para comer tanto de un solo jalón y mantenerse siempre tan fresca, delgada y bella.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

SASUKE POVs

Tsk, veamos, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy varón, tengo 12 años y vivo en Osaka. De plano puedo decir que desde el principio mi vida ha sido una mierda. Todo comenzó el día que mi padre se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, ósea de mí. Mi padre de inmediato se opuso y se negó rotundamente a que mi madre me tuviera. Él sabía que eso era un riesgo, ya que desde el embarazo de Itachi, se le detecto un problema en la matriz y se le advirtió que si tenía otro hijo, solo se condenaría a la muerte. Mi madre fue terca y aun en contra de mi padre, completo los nueve meses de embarazo. El 23 de julio fue el día de mi nacimiento y el día más negro para mi padre y para mi hermano. Mi padre se opuso totalmente a cargarme y el nombre que llevo es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tengo de mi madre, ya que fue ella quien lo escogió. Para desgracia de mi padre nací perfecto y sin ninguna complicación que pusiera en riesgo mi vida. Quizás la única muestra de afecto que recibí en la vida, fueron los arrullos que me dio mi madre y el último beso que me dio, antes de que entrara en coma y el primero de agosto se marchara dejándome completamente solo en el mundo. Esta historia la conozco de primera mano y eso ha sido porque mi padre se ha encargado de contármelo, refregármelo y recordármelo cada uno de los días de mi miserable vida. Mi infancia la pase rodeado de niñeras, pero estas tenían estrictamente prohibido brindarme alguna muestra de amor, solo tenían que cambiarme, cuidarme, alimentarme y asearme. Cada vez que le tomaba algún tipo de afecto a alguna, mi padre inmediatamente la corría. De ahí aprendí que no debía cosechar ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie. La desgracia de mi padre he sido yo, porque fue por mi nacimiento que perdió a mama, porque fui su único hijo varón y porque soy una copia exacta en versión masculina de mi madre; pelo negro azabache con reflejos azulados, fracciones finas, piel blanquecina y ojos ónix un poco rasgados. Esto lo sé por una foto que hace algunos años logre conseguir de ella y me pude dar cuenta que esa es una de las razones principales del odio de mi padre.

A los 7 años, mi padre decidió que ya estaba grande y que no requería del uso de una niñera, así que para ocupar las horas de soledad que pasaba en mi cuarto, me ponía a leer y a investigar. Cuando me aburrí de los textos que tenía en mi cuarto pase a la biblioteca y desde ese día, esta se ha convertido en mi santuario.

Mi padre es el presidente de la compañía Uchiha, una importante constructora, reconocida a nivel internacional. Él es un poco moreno, de cabello castaño, 1.82 de estatura y de rasgos duros. Desde que nací él ha sido un amargado de tiempo completo y gracias a él he aprendido a conocer el odio, el desprecio y el rechazo.

Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor, es un doncel y tiene diecisiete años, él es un poco moreno, tiene cabello largo de color negro y lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos son color carbón como los de mi padre, tiene dos grandes ojeras, pero se le ven bien, el me saca una cabeza y media en estatura y él es el prodigio de la familia, así como el hijo favorito de mi padre y el futuro heredero de toda la fortuna de la familia. Él siempre me ha mirado con rencor, y me duele, porque a diferencia de mi padre, a él si lo quiero.

Soy una persona muy callada y me molesta de sobremanera que invadan mi espacio personal y que las chicas y los donceles me persigan y me atosiguen, me gusta ser el mejor en todo y no soporto que haya alguien por encima de mi o que se crea mejor que yo, me molestan las personas ruidosas y aunque no lo diga abiertamente me molesta ser ignorado o rechazado.

Yo, a diferencia de Itachi, no tengo los mismos derechos, ya sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena, no puedo comer en el comedor, me toca en la cocina o en mi cuarto. Puedo salir al jardín a jugar, pero no lo hago para evitar la mirada desdeñosa de mi padre, solo soy su hijo ante la sociedad, así que solo como en el mismo sitio que mi padre y mi hermano cuando hay un evento importante o una reunión familiar. Mi padre destina una pequeña porción de su dinero cada mes para lo que ocupe, solo lo básico y más importante aún, el día de mí cumpleaños no se me tiene permitido estar en la casa, así como los primeros de agosto, y es en ese lapso de tiempo donde más ofensas tengo que soportar.

El pequeño timbre que conecta la cocina con mi habitación suena, eso quiere decir que debo ir a recoger mi cena, con lentitud y pereza desciendo de mi cama y me dirijo a la cocina. Al llegar encuentro onigiris de arroz con atún, sin tomate, de nuevo y esta vez no puedo ir a mi tomatera por algunos para ponérselos. El mundo me odia. Si no fuera por esa tomatera que le pedí al jardinero, que plantara y cuidara a escondidas de mi padre, yo no consumiría tomate. Al enterarse de mi gusto por estos, mi padre les prohibió a las cocineras, hacerme cualquier tipo de preparación con este delicioso alimento. Le pedí el favor al jardinero, sacrificando mi orgullo, por la sencilla razón de que todo lo que planto se muere. Seguramente el odio que mi padrea ha sembrado en mi ha dado sus frutos. Tomo mis alimentos y rápidamente me dirijo a mi habitación, todavía no quiero desorganizarla, pues es amplia y me toca organizarla a mí mismo, porque mi padre les prohibió a las empleadas hacerme el aseo. Tal vez por eso sea que odio el desorden. Cepillo mis dientes y me pongo mi pijama… mañana será otro día, otro día igual que este y que todo los otros días de mi tortuosa vida

FIN SASUKE POVS

*E*L**D*I*A*R*I*O**D*E**U*N**D*O*N*C*E*L*

Hasta aquí...

Espero que sea de su agrado

CONTINUACION...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...**

 **Esta es la continuación del fic. Voy a procurar actualizarlo con más regularidad para que no pierdan el hilo de la trama...**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

*E*L**D*I*A*R*I*O**D*E**U*N**D*O*N*C*E*L*

CAPITULO 2: SASUKE UCHIHA

 _23 de julio_

 _Hola, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero hay muchas cosas que quiera contarte. Este año ha sido uno de los más difíciles para mí, después de que mis padres me dieran la noticia de que soy un doncel, vinieron muchas cosas: el ingreso al primer grado de educación secundaria, los mismos babosos que siempre me molestan y se meten conmigo porque soy pequeño. Solo le he contado a Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, mis amigos más cercanos, la noticia de que soy doncel, ellos prometieron que me guardarían el secreto, pero lo que no me gusta es que siempre me estén tratando como a una chica. Me gustaría que ellos entendieran que soy un doncel no una niña y que, a pesar de que debo tener cuidado, no me voy a romper. Pero sabes, lo peor de este año no es eso, es aquel mal que tiene nombre y apellido… Sasuke Uchiha. Dios, como odio a aquel bastardo. Solo se la pasa mirándome mal, diciéndome dobe, baka y usuratonkashi y burlándose de mí y de mi aspecto físico. Parece una niña, pero estoy seguro de que es un maldito varón. Que ser tan detestable, es arrogante, prepotente, engreído, un bastardo en toda la palabra y se cree el mejor del mundo. Para rematar, don soy-mejor-que-tu-en-todo resultó ser un maldito listillo. Por personas como esas es que aún no le revelo al mundo que soy doncel. Y para ponerle la última cereza al pastel, al ser él de apellido Uchiha y yo llevar primero el Uzumaki, nos toca ser compañeros en casi todo, ósea, que si no le basta burlarse de mi cada vez que me ve, ahora lo voy a tener encima de mí, criticando todas y cada una de las cosas que hago, salgan o no salgan mal. Y hoy encontré al maldito tomando uno de los tomates que tengo en la tomatera que plante, para el proyecto de cuidado de biología. Solo para demostrarle que no soy un bastardo como él se lo regale, pero le advertí que si lo volvía a encontrar tomando alguna de mis preciosas frutas le iría bastante mal. Como odio a ese bastardo._

 _Naruto U._

****S&N*****

SASUKE POV

A causa de unos negocios de mi padre, el, Itachi y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Konoha, un pueblito perdido de la mano de Dios y del resto del mundo. Al llegar, mi hermano, como siempre, fue inscrito en uno de los mas prestigiosos colegios de Konoha y yo fui mandado a estudiar a uno público.

—S&N—

Realmente no le hacía mucha ilusión, pues a causa de su padre, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de socializar o de tener una infancia medianamente decente, se vio privado de juegos, de amigos y de muchas otras cosas maravillosas que ofrecía la primera y dulce infancia.

*****S&N*****

Su primer día de escuela fue una tortura, jamás se acostumbraría a la gran cantidad de chicas que chillaban como locas e invadían su espacio personal.

Estaba hastiado, hasta que un brillo dorado cruzo por sus ojos, ahí fue cuando le vio. Ese chico era todo lo opuesto a él, era ruidoso, escandaloso, hiperactivo, era rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa encandilante, era como la vida, como un hermoso día soleado... Y lo detestaba, odiaba a las personas que eran así, porque le recordaban lo que el jamás podría llegar a ser, le restregaban en su cara la felicidad que el jamás llegaría a poseer.

Le clavo una intensa mirada reprendedora, por su vivaz y escandaloso comportamiento, y el rubio dobe ese, sólo atino a enseñarle el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, mientras le enseñaba la lengua y salía corriendo, desapareciendo por el lugar.

*****S&N*****

Al ingresar al salón, al cual está asignado, sólo pudo sonreír ladinente y con suficiencia, ese dobe ruidoso estudiaba en su salon, al parecer ese año sería bastante divertido, porque, si aquel dobe lo molestaba con su molesta felicidad, porque no el devolverle el favor molestándole con su presencia.

Después de presentarse ante todo el curso, su maestro le indicó que a partir de todas las clases, debía sentarse al lado del joven Uzumaki Namikaze, el cual torció el gesto, en señal de molestia, por tener que convivir con el sujeto, que denominaba "el bastardo aguafiestas".

*****S&N*****

La clase transcurrió entre insultos y ofensas de parte de los dos bandos. Pero, al llegar el cambio de clase a la de física, el rubio ignoro por completo al Uchiha y se centro completamente en la clase. El azabache, al sentirse desplazado, tomo medidas drásticas, e hizo todo lo que se encontraba bajo su alcance, para incondiar al pobre rubito, no permitiría que arruinará su diversión cuando está apenas empezaba.

Para llamar su atención, empezo primero llamándole dobe, usuratonkashi, baka y cualquier otro insulto que se le ocurria, pero al parecer nada funcionaba con aquel cazurro que se empeñaba en prestar toda la atención a la clase.

Una idea surco su cabeza, y acercándose al oído del contrario susurro con voz insinuosa

–veo que te interesa mucho la clase... Dobe– susurro roncamente en su oído, mientras colocaba su blanca mano en el muslo del contrario.

A Naruto se le subieron los colores a la cara, ese maldito varón había tenido, siquiera la osadía de tocarle. Inmediatamente apartó la mano invasora y levantándose con furia de su puesto, grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

–que mierda te pasa Uchiha-bastardo-pervertido– grito mientras miraba feamente al aludido, que con expresión indiferente observaba al tablero

–¡Naruto! No te permito que armes desorden en mi clase– grito Iruka Umino, un Moreno alto, de cabello café atado en una coleta alta, con una cicatriz atravesando la parte superior de su nariz, y sensei de física en el Instituto

–pero Iruka-sensei...– reclamo siendo interrumpido por el mayor

–como están tan enérgico el día de hoy, vas a plantear y a resolver tres ejercicios de conversión de medida en la pizarra– ordeno el mayor

–pero sensei...–

–nada de peros, ¡a la pizarra!–

El rubio, con resignación se dirigió al tablero y al estar frente al salón, pudo notar que el Uchiha lo miraba con superioridad, mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

Molesto, se giro al tablero y magistralmente y con soltura, planteo varios problemas de alto grado de complejidad y los resolvió de manera perfecta.

Al Uchiha le sorprendió bastante aquello, porque ese era el siguiente tema que iba a estudiar... En un libro de complejidad de noveno grado.

Desde ahí se planteó que superar a ese rubio era su reto... Y de que se divertiria...

En gran medida a su costa.

FIN SASUKE POV

******S&N*****

–¡Mama! ¡odio a ese bastardo!– grito, desahogando su rabia una vez encontró refuigio en las cálidas paredes de su morada, llamando la atención de su pelirroja madre, la cual al oír aquel lastimero grito, salió en pos de su retoño

–¿que sucede mi cielo?¿porque dices eso?– pregunto preocupada la taheña, al ver tan alterado a su retoño

–se llama Sasuke, es un varón y lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, es un bastardo arrogante y pesado– "también un pervertido" comento en su fuero interno

Una fuerte carcajada se dejó escuchar de la mujer, ya que este par iba tener una historia bastante interesante y ella estaría allí, en primera fila para verla.

*D*I*A*R*I*O*D*E*U*N*D*O*N*C*E*L"

Hasta aquí...

Diganme que tal les pareció...

CONTINUACION?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola...**

 **Aquí va la continuación del fic, espero les guste**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

*E*L**D*I*A*R*I*O**D*E**U*N**D*O*N*C*E*L*

CAPITULO 3: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: HORMONAS

 _15 de Septiembre_

 _En este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, al parecer el bastardo de Sasuke y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, el siempre se la pasa molestándome por pequeñeces, sigue llamándome perdedor o dobe y aunque me esfuerce por negarlo, me duele, me duele cuando me insulta, me duele cuando me humilla, me duele cuando está cerca de otras chicas y me duele cuando me ignora._

 _El otro dia, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Kiba y Shikamaru, a diferencia de Shikamaru, Kiba si se ha tomado ciertas libertades conmigo, y aprovechando mi momento de descuido, me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a susurrarme cosas pervertidas al oído y grito a la gente que era mi novio, yo traté de desmentirlo, pero la gente no lo creyó. Mis ojos se toparon con unos de tono azabache que me miraban con furia, y al detallar más en el dueño de estos, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke, que rápidamente fue a su casilla, tomo todos sus textos y se dirigió al salón donde dentro de unos minutos tendríamos clase._

 _Aquello me extrañó de sobremanera, pues ese bastardo tenía por costumbre esperarme en el casillero, para hacer de mis cortos siete minutos de estadía una tortura, pero hoy, simplemente , ignorando a todos y a todo, con su actitud de chulo bastardo de cuarta._

 _Al sonar el timbre, todos fuimos entrando de poco en poco al salón, yo me dirigí tranquilamente a mi escritorio, puse la mochila en la mesa y saque unas cosas que necesitaba. Cuando Levante mi cabeza, vi que la mochila se encontraba en el suelo y mis cosas desperdigadas por doquier, encare a ese maldito bastardo y su única respuesta fue "invadía mi espacio dobe", como si fuese cierto._

 _La clase continuo y aunque trate de ignorarlo, no era muy sencillo ignorar el hecho de que, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, arrojase mis cosas al suelo._

 _Pero la gota que reboso la Copa, fue cuando me levante para entregar mi trabajo, que el muy bastardo movio la silla donde estaba sentado, causando que me fuera de trasero al piso. Absolutamente toda la clase lo noto y todos estallaon en carcajadas llamándome torpe o idiota. Sasuke me miraba desde arriba con una expresión de superioridad y una sonrisa ladina. Mi cara de piso roja de la vergüenza y la ira y le dirigí una mirada tan envenenada, que su gesto de superioridad bacilo por unos momentos._

 _Esa fue la última vez que le habla y hasta el día de hoy no le he vuelto a hablar._

 _Este tiempo también me a servido para entender aquello que una vez me dijo mi mamá, el interés que antes le profesaba a las chicas se extinguío y ahora las quiero simplemente para una amistad._

 _Espero poder adaptarme mejor y mi cuerpo y poder entender lo que a este le ocurre sin volverme loco._

 _Naruto U._

*****S&N******

NARUTO POV

El día siguiente llegó y absolutamente todo transcurrió con la normalidad con la que había transcurrido los últimos meses, hasta que llegó la hora de deportes.

Llegué al vestidor y me dirigí a mi casillero, Como éramos una secundaria, habían seis corredores y cada uno pertenecía a un aula diferente.

Cuando llegué al que estaba marcado con mi nombre, lo abrí, saque mi uniforme de deportes y me senté enfrente de mi casillero y tontee un poco, a la espera de que salieran un poco de mis compañeros, para poder vestirme a gusto, son recibir miradas lujuriosas de su parte.

Cuando la gran mayoría hubo salido, empezar a sacar las prendas de mi cuerpo, pero no pude evitar sentirme acosado al recibir una mirada fija en mi cuerpo.

Al girarme, me encontré con la mirada oscura del teme, que se encontraba sin camisa y me miraba como si me estuviera escaneando.

Haciendo caso omiso a esto, me giré, retire el resto del uniforme y me puse el uniforme de deportes, que contaba de una camiseta blanca, la cual se me ajustaba, demasiado para mi gusto al cuerpo y una pantaloneta igual de ceñida, y salí ignorando lo que sea aque hiciese el bastardo.

*****S&N****

Al llegar al polideportivo, Maito Gai, el sensei de deportes nos hizo darle varias vueltas a la cancha para ir calentando, no podía dejar de sentirme intimidado, todas las clases de deportes me sentía especialmente acosado, pero hoy se sería aún más intenso.

Al terminar, el sensei indicó.

–haganse por parejas, un hombre y una chica o doncel– ordenó el maestro

Ya sabía con quién iba a hacerme, e iba a correr hacia el, cuando un fuerte brazo me tomo por la cintura y me apreso, impidiendo mi paso.

El olor de un perfume bastante conocido inundó mis fosas nasales y con lentitud gire mi cabeza hasta visualizar al individuo, encontrandome con quien más me temía encontrar; Sasuke Uchiha.

Intenté liberarme del agarre, pero a medida que mis esfuerzos aumentaban, más fuerte se hacía su agarre sobre mi.

–quedate quieto– me susurro

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y mi cuerpo se puso rígido, como una tabla. Una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción se posó sobre el rostro de aquel bastardo y yo solo pude maldecir mi suerte.

–bueno chicos, como ya están distribuidos en parejas, quiero que cada uno tome una colchoneta– ordenó el sensei

Todos tomamos una colchoneta y nos organizamos en un círculo alrededor del sensei y esperamos instrucciones.

–bueno chicos, esta clase la vamos a trabajar únicamente en parejas, así que el compañero que tienen será su compañero toda la clase– indicó el sensei –ahora les mostrare el ejercicio, Uchiha-kun y su pareja, por favor acerquense– pidio el sensei y un mega sonrojo surco mi rostro, con pena, mi dirigí hasta donde se encontraba el sensei y espere instrucciones.

–vamos a trabajar la parte abdominal, así que Naruto-kun acuestate en la colchoneta y levanta tu piernas y tu Sasuke-kun vas a tomar las piernas de Naruto-kun y las vas a empujar suavemente hacia abajo, el objetivo es que Naruto-kun no las dejé caer y las vuelva a levantar, deben hacer este ejercicio veinte veces y luego intercambian posiciones– dijo el sensei.

Genial, le esperaba un gran día

FIN NARUTO POV

*****S&N*****

SASUKE POV

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con Naruto, debo admitir que si me pase en la jugarreta que le hice la vez que nos peleamos, pero no era para que me ignorara por tanto tiempo.

Reconozco que me duele que me ignore, porque es uno de los sentimientos que más odio, el sentirme ignorado, desplazado, no querido o no valioso para alguien. Pero es que me llenó de molestia y rabia que se llevará de aquella manera con ese chico pulgoso, sólo quería que el sintiera parte de la molestia que yo sentí ese día.

Me levanté esa mañana con un propósito en mente, si las cosas seguían como estaban hasta la clase de deportes, ahí tomaría medidas drásticas, no permitiría que ese dobe me siguiera ignorando, ni con mi padre o mi hermano jamas senti aquella necesidad de ser tenido en cuenta.

*****S&N*****

Las clases transcurrieron normales, y yo ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más está situacion.

Llegó la clase de deportes y me dirigí a mi casillero, lentamente me fui quitando el uniforme y poniéndome la sudadera de deportes, hasta que sólo faltó mi camiseta. El usuratonkashi se inició a desvestir y me quedé mirándole fijamente, detallé en la fisionomía de su cuerpo y pude darme cuenta de que es un Doncel, así el insista y quiera hacerme ver lo contrario.

El giro su rostro hacia mi y cuando por lo menos espere recibir un insulto de su parte, el simplemente giro su rostro y apresuró su tarea, para después marcharse y dejarme sólo.

Si eso no había funcionado, no me rendiría, aun quedaban dos horas de clase por delante.

El sensei nos indicó que debíamos correr alrededor de la concha y yo procure estar lo más cerca posible a ese dobe.

Después de haber cumplido con la tarea, el sensei nos indicó que debíamos hacernos en parejas. Vi las intenciones de aquel dobe por escapar y hacerse con el chico que parece can, el que por su puesto me cae bastante mal, así que me moví más rápido y le tome de la cintura, para impedir que escapará.

Varias chicas y Donceles lo miraron mal, pero creo que la sorpresa le impidió notarlo.

Cuando noto que era yo quien le tenía apresado, se removió con fuerza, intentando liberarse del agarre, yo aplique más fuerza, los movimientos de su cuerpo entre mi brazo comenzaron a elevarle, por desconcidas razones, la temperatura al mio, así que me acerqué a su oído y le dije que se estuviera quieto, inmediatamente se puso rígido y me alegré por haber cumplido con mi cometido, el dobe intento una vez más escapar, hasta que ya contra su voluntad le tocó quedarse conmigo.

El profesor nos uso como ejemplo para la clase y hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando empezamos con los ejercicios ahí empezó mi problema, los ejercicios eran de esfuerzo físico y digamos que la imagen de un rubio lleno de sudor, sonrojado, con sus grandes ojos azules brillantes, agitado y dejando escapar sonidos raros por su boca no era muy difícil de ignorar que digamos.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó y sentí incomodidad en mi ropa interior, pero decidí ignorarlo.

*****S&N*****

Al llegar a los vestidores, me senté en la banca recapacitando en lo que me había sucedido en clase, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba y por primera vez, empezaré a creer en el karma.

Levante mi vista y me fijé en el cuerpo del dobe, era un chico hermoso, había que reconocerlo, aunque el tema de las relaciones interpersonales jamás me había interesado, había algo en el que me llamaba la atención.

Observé los detalles de su cuerpo, tenía un color canela que combinaba a la perfección con sus rubios cabellos, su piel era suave, eso ya había podido comprobarlo, el olor era bastante peculiar, olía a Jazmín y lo sabía porque cuando le susurró al oído había podido comprobarlo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de rubio

–¡Que demonios es lo que tanto me vez! Ttebayo– exclamó el rubio con furia.

–¡yo!– fingí sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa que decía lo contrario se posó en mis labios

–si, tu bastardo– me dijo el rubio mirándome mal.

–yo sólo contempló el paisaje– conteste con simpleza

–¡y yo te creo, cierto!¡cretino!– me grito el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba a las duchas.

Me quite las prendas que me faltaban e hice lo mismo que el rubio.

*****S&N*****

Al salir de la ducha, me dirigí a los vestidores y lo vi, con agua recorriendo su cuerpo y a él moviéndose de forma inapropiada, y mostrándome más de lo que a él le gustase que yo viese.

Una escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y finalizo con una fuerte punzada en mi entrepierna. Las escenas de la clase de hoy se agolparon a mi memoria y mi cuerpo se llenó de un súbito calor que mandaba fuertes punzadas a mi miembro. Estaba confundido y no sabía lo que me sucedía, con rapidez retire un poco mi toalla y vi mi miembro levantado en toda su gloria, nunca en mi vida lo había visto de ese tamaño.

Me asuste mucho, no sabía porque estaba así, rápidamente tome toda mi ropa y me la puse como pude. Salí corriendo rápidamente del instituto, puse mi mochila delante de mi entrepierna para evitar que alguien me viese, tenía que llegar rápidamente a mi casa.

FIN SASUKE POV

*****S&N*****

HASTA AQUI

les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola..

Aqui está la continuación, espero les guste.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

Advertencias: SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

*E*L**D*I*A*R*I*O**D*E**U*N**D*O*N*C*E*L*

CAPITULO 4: DE NIÑO A HOMBRE

Después de un largo día de clases en ese colegio de mierda al que lo había metido su padre. Itachi por fin podría descansar en la comodidad de su casa y ver la razón por la que seguía soportando estos abusos día a día; Sasuke.

A pesar de que aparentemente lo odiaba, no era cierto. Como podría odiar a aque bello regalo que le dejó su madre antes de morir, como odiar al regalo que le había dado el destino, como odiar la maravillosa oportunidad que le había dado la vida de ser el hermano mayor de aquel chico maravilloso, como odiar a un chico que no tenía la culpa de nada, que actuaba de manera fría y calculadora, pero que en el fondo, era un niño tierno y dulce.

Después de prepararse un sándwich, subió a la segunda planta, cuando unos pequeños sollozos llegaron a sus oídos.

Haber, si mal no recordaba, fuera del servicio, los únicos miembros que habían en esa casa eran...

Itachi salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y al hallarse frente a la habitación de su hermano, hallo a este, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

Con cuidado, ingreso en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Efectivamente no se equivocaba, era Sasuke el que estaba llorando, y ahora mismo averiguaría el porqué, y de paso, averiguaría el nombre del sujeto y le daría una lección a aquel que le estuviese haciendo daño a su hermano.

Fijándose detenidamente en el cuerpo de su hermano, se fijó en que, más que llorando, se encontraba revolcándose como lombriz en agua jabón.

Llevo una mano hasta su hombro y este se dio la vuelta, y le miro con molestia, mezclada con dolor y un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

–que tienes...– pregunto el mayor, Sasuke se debatía internamente entre decirle o no, a aquel ser que, aparentemente, era su hermano. Una punzada de dolor en aquel delicado sitio le recordó su actual situación.

–me duele abajo– pronunció con voz rota y entrecortada, debido al dolor. Itachi llevo su mano a estomago del azabache y pregunto.

–¿aqui?– dijo masajeando su estómago.

–no, más abajo– susurro dolorido, con un bochornoso sonrojo.

Itachi comprendió inmediatamente el sentido de sus palabras y susurro con incredulidad.

–tienes una ereccion– dijo el mayor tratando de asimilar la noticia e intentando entender por qué su hermanito no se había hecho cargo del problema.

–y es grave– susurro el menor con dolor y preocupación. Y que tal si era grave, y no se podía curar, se moriría y no podría volver a molestar al dobe para hacer que hiciera pucheros.

Una nueva punzada, aún más fuerte que las anteriores sacudió su hombría y su garganta soltó otra exclamación de dolor, cuando sus palabras y sus pensamientos, conjeturaron una imagen extraña y por demás tentadora en el fondo de su pueril mentecita.

–Sasuke, ¿acaso no sabes que es una ereccion?¿padre nunca te lo ha explicado?– pregunto con incredulidad y decepción, recibiendo una negativa por parte del menor. En serio su padre odiaba tanto a Sasuke, hasta llegar al punto de negarle información tan importante para de su desarrollo como hombre, como lo era el funcionamiento de sus órganos reproductores y la función de estos en su vida. Su padre, definitivamente era un desgraciado.

Itachi se levantó, avanzo con pasó firme y cerró la puerta. Luego se dirigió al ropero del menor y de ahí, sustrajo un cambio de ropa completo, para después dirigirse a él.

–Sasuke, mira, para solucionar ese problema, debes tomar una ducha de agua helada– comento el mayor en tono comprensivo –Así Que bañate y vistete, en lo que yo voy a buscar lo que voy a emplear para darte esta charla, esto, se supone era una de las responsabilidades de padre, pero, al parecer no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, de acuerdo– comento con pesadez y preguntó al menor recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

Itachi dejo el cambio de ropa sobre la cama y abandono la habitación. Sasuke, por su parte, después de hacer una serie de movimientos extraños, logro bajar de su cama y haciendo maromas extrañas, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

*****S&N*****

Cuando ingresó al cuarto de baño, retiro con rapidez las prendas superiores de su uniforme. Se tomo un minuto para detallarse en el espejo, y pudo notar con asombro, que su cuerpo había iniciado a cambiar de forma acelerada, sus brazos empezaban a desarrollar musculatura, su abdomen de estaba marcando un poco y aunque fuese ligeramente perceptible, se observaban las pequeñas marcas de cómo se desarrollaría en el futuro.

Volviendo su atención al asunto de Real importancia en este momento, desabotono el gris pantalón de su uniforme con el elástico de su boxer y tiro de ellos hacia bajo, dejándolos deslizarse por sus blancas piernas.

Con temor bajo su vista hacia su entrepierna y lo que vio lo dejo aterrado. Su miembro se encontraba apuntando hacia arriba en un ángulo incorrecto, estaba considerablemente grande a como estaba en la mañana, estaba hinchado, y dejaba escapar gotas, de un raro y viscoso, líquido blanco.

Con el terror haciendo mella en sus facciones, tomo su toalla, la colgó cerca y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrio el grifo de agua helada, causándole un respingo y las inmensas ganas de pegar un alarido, las cuales controlo muy bien.

Después de un largo tiempo en la ducha, y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, cerro el grifo y observó, con satisfacción y alegría, que el problema ya había desaparecido.

*****S&N*****

Una vez tranquilo, seco y cambiado, regreso a la habitación, donde se encontraba su hermano sentado en la cama y junto a él habían varios objetos que no podía distinguir. Sólo habia avanzado unos pasos en su habitación, cuando su hermano le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, preguntándole silenciosamente si se encontraba bien, un sonrojo apareció en su cara y dio un corto asentimiento para sentarse en su cama, mientras se secaba el cabello.

–bueno Sasuke, lo que tuviste hoy, como ya te dije, se llama ereccion, y ocurre comúnmente entre varones y Donceles cuando reciben un estímulo visual– comento con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿estimulo visual?– pregunto quedito el menor

–si Sasuke, un estímulo visual es algo que llama demasiado tu atención, por ejemplo, seguramente habrás visto desnudo a una chica o a un Doncel, las erecciones también se producen por contacto, osea, cuando tú cuerpo entra en contacto con el de una persona que te atrae, o te causa deseo, o cuando rozas a alguien con esta parte y la estimulas, o cuando lo haces tú mismo– explico el mayor.

–osea que fuera del agua helada, puedo solucionarlo yo mismo de otra manera– pregunto entendiendo lo que le explicaba el mayor.

–a eso iba Sasuke, tocarte a ti mismo o la masturbacion, es la otra manera de bajar una ereccion, lo que tienes que hacer es simple, sólo tienes que tomar el falo de tu miembro, rodearlo con tu mano y moverla de arriba hacia abajo buscando el ritmo que más te guste y se acomode a lo que estás sintiendo en el momento– instruyó completamente sonrojado.

–ya veo– comento en un susurro igual de sonrojado que su hermano.

Itachi miro la hora en su reloj y se asombro, era bastante tarde.

–bueno otouto, se nos hizo tarde, después te terminaré de explicar lo que te hace falta saber, de acuerdo– comento mientras recogía todo lo que había traído, y recibia un asentimiento por parte del menor.

–bueno, me voy, y recuerda que apresar de que padre nos separe o me mantenga alejado de ti y deba fingir odiarte, yo siempre te voy a querer, porque eres mi hermanito y porque eres el pequeño regalo que nos dejó mamá antes de irse para que siempre la recordaramos– dijo golpeando suavemente su frente con su dedo índice y corazón, recibiendo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa del menor, antes de irse.

Cuando Itachi se fue, su sonrisa se hizo mayor, al parecer su hermano no lo odiaba como creyó toda su infancia, sino, que la culpa fue de su padre todo el tiempo, y su hermano realmente le quería.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, al recordar a su padre, a aquel ser que le hacía la vida de cuadritos, sólo esperaba poder cumplir la mayoría de edad para largarse de esa casa, su padre era tan miserable, que no fue capaz de explicarle algo tan importante como lo que iba a suceder con su cuerpo. Agradecía al cielo y a su madre, que Itachi se encontrase allí.

************S&N****************

04 de Noviembre

Ha pasado algún tiempo, he notado que los famosos cambios de los que hablaba mi mamá, ya han iniciado a aparecer en mi cuerpo. Mis caderas empezaron a ancharse, mi voz empezó a emparejar su tono y sigue siendo como la de un niño, por más ejercicio que haga, mis piernas no han obtenido la musculatura definida y adecuada que de niño quise tener, sólo aumentaron su tamaño y se tornearon. A causa de lo último, tengo que soportar las miradas lujuriosas, de los babosos de los grados superiores, y por si no fuera poco, al parecer todos empiezan a notar que no soy un varón, y eso me preocupa de sobremanera, sobre todo por el Uchiha, que no deja de hacerme sus jugarretas, con las que tanto le gusta joderme la paciencia.

Aunque me molesta de sobremanera que se acerque tanto a mi, admito que me podría de peor humor si lo hiciese con alguna otra chica o algo con relación a el que no logro entender, es como si algo me llamara hacia a él y no lo soporto.

El mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños, como siempre recibí regalos de parte de mis compañeros, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que el Uchiha se acercara a mi con un paquete azul con naranja, en sus manos y luego me lo extendiera, junto con una tarjeta.

Mi corazón latió acelerado y un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la emoción creció en mi ser y aceptando el regalo de buena manera le regale una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de abrir el sobre, este decía:

"felicidades por tu cumpleaños y Gracias..."

Me sonroje un poco cuando leí lo que decía la carta, aunque no entendí del todo la última parte. Al parecer, el Uchiha me está causando más emociones, de las que yo puedo soportar, debo cuidarme de el, porque el es un varón que no pasa inadvertido por nadie y temo poder enamorarme de el.

Naruto U.

*****S&N******

Naruto entró a su casa corriendo y de mala gana, cerro la puerta con fuerza, corrió hacia su habitación, entró y cero la puerta con fuerza, cuando estuvo adentro, las lágrimas salieron de su rostro. Había sido un día horrible.

FLASHBACK

Naruto salía del Instituto en compañía de sus amigos, todos venían hablando de lo que harían en vacaciones ahora que el primer año de estudios había culminado. En el ambiente todo era efucividad y algarabía, hasta que vieron una imagen que les dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero especialmente a Naruto, quien sintió como el pecho se le volvía de piedra y se le caía a pedacitos.

El Uchiha estaba abrazando a un Doncel de cabello negro. Y al parecer, ninguno de los dos había tenido intenciones de separarse.

Naruto observó está imagen con un sentimiento negativo en sus irises, normalmente cristalinas y puras. Y sin más, y sin despedirse de sus amigos, se fue corriendo a casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al recordar esto, lloro con más intensidad, no comprendía lo que le sucedía, jamás se había caracterizado por ser un chico de pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, pero lo único que quería era que ese Doncel desapareciera y no volviera más.

*****S&N******

El tan esperado día de la clausura del ciclo escolar de ese año llegó y en el se exaltarian a los mejores estudiante de cada curso. Toda la familia de Naruto se encontraba en el evento, Estaba su padre, su madre, su abuelo, su abuela y un primo suyo que no ve hace mucho, se parece mucho a él y se llama Deidara.

Los primeros en ser llamados fueron los alumnos de sexto, los dos mejores alumnos de sexto habían sido Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos se encontraban tras el telón y los dos iban muy bien presentados. El Uchiha intento por todos los medios habidos y por haber, entablar una conversación con Naruto, pero este pasaba de el y lo ignoraba, cosa que le enfurecía.

Iba a hacer el último intento de hablar con el, pero fue interrumpido cuando el director anuncio sus nombres, y los dos salieron al escenario a recibir sus respectivas condecoraciones.

Tanto Kushina, como Deidara e Itachi, el cual curiosamente era el hermano del Uchiha, miraron con una sonrisa la escena, al parecer esos dos eran más de lo que se podía observar a simple vista.

Kushina, por su parte estaba feliz porque tendría un yerno bastante atractivo, Deidara, porque su primito era un chico con suerte y porque gracias a él había conocido a un Doncel que lo había cautivado con solo unos minutos de conocerlo e Itachi por que su hermano al parecer por fin sería feliz, porque ese rubio parecía ser hecho a la medida para el y porque gracias a su futuro cuñado había conocido a su atractivo primo.

Vaya, que las cosas se pondrían interesantes...

********S&N***********

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	5. Chapter 5

EL DIARIO DE UN DONCEL

CAPITULO 5 - BESO

NARUTO POV

Hace dos meses empezamos el séptimo año de escuela. No le he vuelto a hablar al maldito bastardo desde hace mucho, por más fastidioso que se ponga. Siempre se la pasa molestándome y acostándome, pero yo hago de cuenta de que no existe y se cabrea bastante.

Para mi desgracia, aquel chico pelinegro al cual abrazaba el bastardo el día de la clausura, estudia en esta institución y me enteré de que también es un Doncel. Lo peor de todo, es que no sólo se le insinúa a Sasuke, sino que tambien se la pasa detrás de mí amigo Gaara.

Jamás en la vida me había caído alguien tan mal, como lo hacía este chico. Fuera de todo, es exasperante esa maldita sonrisa hipócrita y falsa que siempre prende de sus labios. Y por si fuera poco, siempre está molestándome y haciéndome quedar en ridiculo.

Estos dos meses han pasado muchas cosas. Siento una gran confusión con respecto a mis sentimientos. Por un lado odio al bastardo, pero, por otro lado me preocupa lo que le pase. Hace una semana, en clase de educación física, mientras corríamos, el se resbaló con un charco de agua, y se cayó, lastimándose la mano. Al verlo caer, yo me asuste mucho y como estaba cerca corrí a ayudarlo. A pesar de que se me quedó mirando con desconcierto, yo simplemente lo ayude a levantar, le avisé al sensei lo que había pasado y le lleve a enfermería. Al día siguiente trato de hablarme, pero simplemente le ignore.

FIN NARUTO POV

****S&N****

Decir que Sasuke estaba cabreado sería mentira. Estaba furiosisimo y la sangre le hervia de coraje. Había intentado de todo para llamar la atención de ese rubio, pero este parecía tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos.

Y para completar su desgracia, Sai solía burlarse de el muy a menudo por esta situación.

La situación cada vez era más insostenible, jamás se le había conocido un humor tan negro, denso y pesado como el de los últimos días.

Ya no pensaba coherentemente y su frustración era la que lo hacía actuar irracionalmente.

Decidió que hoy sería el día. Hoy haría que lo dejase de ignorar, así tuviese que utilizar la fuerza.

****S&N****

Repazaba el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era sencillo, tan sólo era llegar, tomarlo de la muñeca, llevarlo a rastras hasta los vestuarios o la azotea, y preguntarle porque demonios actuaba de esa manera.

Si las cosas no llegaban a su mano, el tendría que ir a buscarlas, pero de que obtendría una respuesta, la obtendría.

—S&N—

Después de varios minutos de buscar a su objetivo, lo hallo, si... Lo encontró rodeado de todas esas molestias a las cuales llamaba "amigos". Realmente ninguno le caía mal, bueno, a parte del mapache, nadie le caia mal, pero le enfurecia bastante cuando los veía charlando con el rubio. Jamás entendió el por qué de eso, pero, con los sucesos de los últimos meses, se lo achacó a que no le gustaba compartir la atención del rubio.

¿Por que le interesaba tener la atención del rubio?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo atribuía a que el no era un acosador como sus fanáticas y era muy divertido molestarle.

Con pasó firme, avanzó entre la multitud, e importándole un comino la opinión de la gente, o las protestas de Naruto y sus amigos, lo tomo de la muñeca e inicio a jalarlo por el camino.

–¡que haces! ¡maldito bastardo! ¡sueltame!, ttebayo– gritaba el rubio, mientras trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del pelinegro.

El azabache, simplemente, atino a ignorarlo durante todo el camino.

****S&N****

–que mierda quires, Sasuke– le chilló irritado, mientras el azabache lo estampaba contra una pared y lo acorralaba entre esta, sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Naruto odio la maldita facilidad que tuvo ese imbécil, para poder arrastrarlo y conducirlo, contra su voluntad, a ese lugar. Por cosas como estas es que odiaba ser doncel.

–No, dime TU, que mierda te sucede a ti– le preguntó furioso –desde el día de la graduacion me has estado ignorando y eso me molesta profundamente, por que yo no he hecho nada malo para merecer tal trato– le reclamó.

–ser un bastardo no te parece suficiente merito– le contestó molesto y desafiante.

–pues tu eres un idiota y nadie te rechaza por eso– le devolvió con burla –deja de evadir el tema y responde–

–no te parece muy homosexual tener arrinconado a un varón de esta manera– le preguntó con socarronería para tocarle el orgullo, apelando al recurso de que este no sabía de su condición de Doncel.

–me crees idiota, usurantonkashi, tu de varón tienes lo mismo que yo tengo de risueño– le comentó, bajando los brazos, que antes tenía apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, a su cintura, ciñendola con sus manos, sacándole tremendo rubor al rubio.

–mira, sólo ha que ver el tamaño de tu cintura y como eres de delgado, también está el echo de que no pudiste impedir que te jalara y sumándole a eso, un varón en sus cabales hubiera puesto cara de asco y ya me habría partido la cara por tocarlo, y tenerlo sujeto de esta forma– explico con obviedad.

–dime rápido que quieres y dejame en paz de una maldita vez– le exclamó furioso y ruborizado.

–quiero saber que te pasa conmigo– pregunto por tercera o cuarta vez.

–no de porque demonios te interesa tanto, si deberías estar pendiente del moleso de tu noviecito, a él si le deberías de prestar atencion– comento con burla y rabia contenida, dejando ver públicamente y por primera vez, el motivo de su enojo con el azabache.

–de que demonios hablas– pregunto sin entender ni papa.

–de Sai, de tu novio, del cual abrazabas muy feliz, días antes de la clausura.– le respondió furioso, con un tinte de celos.

La risa del azabache se dejó oír por todo el espacio, y Naruto se sonrojo por lo hermosa que era, ya que era algo que no se escuchaba a menudo.

Después, se sintió avergonzado, porque tal vez había dicho algo muy estupido, para que el azabache se Riera de esa manera.

–sabes, dobe, de todos los absurdos motivos que imaginé que podrías tener para tratarme de esa manera, jamás creí que Sai fuese la causa– comento con burla. –sabes, ser pareja de Sai sería como tratar de besarme a mi mismo, además del asco que me produce, porque a mi no me va el incesto y, resulta y pasa que el es mi primo–

Naruto se sintió el ser más estupido del planeta, había acusado a Sasuke de algo sin pruebas tangibles, lo había rechazado e ignorado y lo había tildado, indirectamente, de incestuoso.

Bajo sus mejillas sonrojado, y mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas, susurro.

–disculpa, teme– le dijo simplemente.

Los pensamientos del mayor, por otra parte, volaban lejos, muy lejos, de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Su cabeza estaba más concentrada en detallar qué bonitos y brillantes se veían los labios del dobe cuando estaba nervioso, y los mordía suavemente, o que color tan llamativo tenían, era un color durazno con tonalidades rosaceas, bastante llamativos a la vista, o en el delicioso carmín de sus mejillas, que le recordaba los deliciosos tomates que le gustaba comer.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, bajo sus manos a las caderas del del rubio y endureció el agarre que tenía sobre estas, y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los contrarios, que lo tentaban y le llamban como abeja a la miel.

Salvo la distancia entre sus rostros, y unió sus labios a los del menor, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, a causa de la sorpresa.

El mayor se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por las emociones tan intensas que experimentaba en ese momento. Sentía pequeños calambres recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y como una emoción desconocida, como un ejército de hormigas trabajadoras, se alojaba en su estómago.

Movió un poco sus labios, buscando incrementar las cálidas y desconocidas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

Cuando movió sus labios, fue que el menor recordó lo que estaba sucediendo, y dándole un brusco empujon y separándolo de el, aprovechando su momento de descuido, le planto una fuerte cachetada, dejándolo desconcertado, para luego salir huyendo de allí.

El azabache, que se quedó parado sólo y perplejo, llevo su mano vendada hacia su mejilla, sintiéndome coló le pulsaba y notando que se encontraba mojada.

Aquel golpe le había dolido más que todos los rechazos y los desprecios de su padre o, inclusive, mucho más los rechazos de su hermano.

Este sí había hecho una gran Mella en su interior.

****S&N******

Hasta aquí...

El próximo capítulo será más extenso.

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	6. Chapter 6

EL DIARIO DE UN DONCEL

CAPITULO 6: ORGULLO

Sasuke se sentía furioso y bastante dolido. Ya había sacrificado bastante de su orgullo, al hacer lo que hizo, al ponerse en evidencia frente a los amigos del dobe y al no refrenar sus impulsos besandolo.

Ya era suficiente de sacrificar su orgullo y humillarse de esa manera ante el rubio idiota. Regresaría a su fria actitud de siempre, no iba a tener clemencia ni concesiones con nadie. Con ese pensamiento en mente, regreso al salón.

****S&N****

Al llegar al salón, Naruto se sintió un tanto estupido y completamente avergonzado. Había actuado como un cobarde, frente a su nemesis... Si, frente al bastardo de Uchiha. Y no conforme con ello, aquel contacto le había gustado. Pero se dejo vencer por el temor a lo desconocido, por el nerviosismo y por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, terminando no sólo con la cachetada que le había pegado al Uchiha, sino también con la destrucción total de su orgullo, cosa que un sujeto como el, tomaría como una severa ofensa.

Lo ideal para estos casos, sería ofrecer una disculpa, así que esperaría pacientemente el regreso de este al salón, le pediría una disculpa, y trataría de que su relación con el no empeorará más de lo que ya estaba.

...

Al verlo entrar, una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en sus labios, pero esta no denotaba ni la mitad de la revoltura de sentimientos que tenía por dentro. Cuando se ubicó a su lado, dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos, empezó a hablar.

–Uchiha, lo que pasó en la cancha... Yo– trato de explicar, siendo cortado por este.

–callate idiota, lo que pasó en allá no significó nada para mí, hay muchas personas que han tenido el gusto de ser besados por mi antes que tú, no te creas especial por ello, no eres el único, ni fuiste el primero– escupió con frialdad, cargada de veneno. No sabía porque estaba mintiendo de esa manera, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, es de que de esa manera soltaba parte del dolor y la rabia que lo estaba quemando por dentro.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa triste y luego se giró a su puesto, borrando cuidadosamente la lágrima que se empezaba a escapar de uno de sus ojos. Le demostraría a ese bastardo que no le habían dolido sus palabras. Al parecer hasta aquí había llegado cualquier tipo de relación que tuviera con el bastardo, y aquello, debía aceptarlo, le dolía, le dolía porque con el se llevaba como con ninguno de sus amigos lo había hecho, le dolía porque, aunque lo negara, era divertido sacarle de sus casillas en varias oportunidades y lo que más le dolía, era que, tarde, se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos por aquel niño engreído y bastardo.

****S&N****

Después de fingir que todo estaba bien y de que absolutamente nada le había pasado, en frente de sus amigos. Al llegar la hora de la salida, se despidió de ellos y corrió lo que más pudo hasta su casa. Quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no volver a salir de allí hasta que su pequeño corazoncito le dejara de doler. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y por primera vez experimento una profunda decepción amorosa. Si... Amorosa, porque por más que quisiera negárselo, le gustaba el Uchiha.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta con violencia y la cerro de la misma forma, alertando a la actual ocupante de la vivienda, la cual salió angustiada a su encuentro, encontrándola su pequeño retoño con la cara empada de lágrimas y con una expresión de profundo dolor y tristeza.

Preocupada, corrió a su encuentro y con voz calma pregunto.

–que sucedió, Naru–

–Nada mamá– comento con la voz un poco gangosa, por el llanto y el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

La mujer supo de inmediato que ese "nada" significaba todo, dispuesta a sacar la información necesaria y preguntándose el porqué de la actitud que su pequeño retoño había tenido en los últimos días, se aventuro a sacar conclusiones.

–te peleaste en el colegio, te golpearon, se burlaron de ti o simplemente son problemas con el mismo chico de siempre– pregunto la mujer, notando como su hijo torció el gesto y bajo su cabeza al decir lo último.

–así que se trata del chico pelinegro– exclamó la mujer con un tono triunfal. –Naruto– llamo con seriedad, haciendo que el menor levantara su cabeza y prestará atención. –no te voy a pedir que me cuente en este momento que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, porque confío en que, cuando tengas la confianza necesaria, tengo por seguro de que tu me lo dirás, de acuerdo, ttebane– le comentó tranquilizadoramente, mientras recibía un asentimiento del menor.

–quieres que te cuente una historia– le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que el menor asintió con energía. –¡bien! La historia se llama "El hilo rojo del destino"–

FLASHBACK

Una pequeña pelirroja venía acompañada de un hombre castaño y una mujer, también pelirroja. Se encontraban vestidos con carisimos y elegantes trajes, puesto que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Habían sido invitados a la celebración de la Asunción del próximo dirigente del pueblo. Y su padre, como general al mando y parte importante de la policía, había sido invitado, en conjunto con la policía.

Mientras sus padres conversaban con algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta, ella decidió darse una vuelta, y merodear por ahí, puesto que estaba aburrida y es clase de reuniones no era de sus cosas favoritas.

Estaba entretenida, cuando una cálida mano se poso en su hombro. Sobresaltada, se giró, encontrándose con un chico rubio de doce años, cabello alborotado y rubio, de ojos azules, un poco más bajo que ella y un enclenque en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro, y con la voz más agria y desagradable de su repertorio pregunto.

–que quieres–

–buenas noches, se que es un poco sorpresivo y atrevido de mi parte, pero quisiera preguntarte si aceptas bailar una pieza conmigo– pregunto con voz calma y con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual la pelirroja ignoro, así como las miradas fulminantes de las pocas chicas de su edad que se encontraban en aquel recinto.

–no, y odio bailar, Rubiales– le contestó con sorna, para después marcharse y dejar al rubio tirado.

...

Los años pasaron, y ya con dieciséis, se toparon en otra fiesta, esta vez sin sus padres, ya que habían muerto en un accidente. Minato cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, hacia grandes esfuerzos por entablar, aunque fuese, una conversación con ella o tan siquiera respirar de su mismo aire por lo menos dos minutos, pero todo resultaba imposible, ya que la Bermeja tiraba todos sus esfuerzos por la borda.

Reunidos todos, en la misma fiesta, Minato no había perdido rastro de Kushina, estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, no sólo porque sabía lo inquieta que llegaba a ser, sino, porque le molestaba de sobremanera, ver cómo la rondaban algunos idiotas de la gran fiesta.

En un momento de descuido, perdió total rastro de ella, y temiéndose lo peor, empezó a buscarla como loco por todo el recinto.

—M&K—

Después de un buen tiempo de recorrido, llegó a la conclusión de que Kushina había desaparecido, cosa que le alteraba y le preocupaba a partes iguales.

Siendo consiente del valioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo, salió a la oscuridad del patio trasero, el cual sólo era iluminado por los escasos rayos de luz que se escapaban del salón, y por la luz de la luna. Al fijarse en el suelo, notos unos pequeños mechones de fuego, que se confundían con la hierba, pero que eran perfectamente visibles y reconocibles para el; eran parte de la hermosa cabellera de Kushina.

Como loco siguió el rastro de aquellos cabellos, hasta llegar a un callejón, donde unos maleantes tenían retenida a SU Kushina, mientras está se removía salvajemente entre sus brazos, buscando conseguir un segundo de distracción, una escapatoria, algo que le diera una llave para poder liberarse y huir.

Como un poseído y con la irrefrenable furia bullendo en su interior, se acercó a los distraídos maleantes, ya aprovechando la oscuridad y el sigilo de la noche, fue deshaciéndose de ellos, uno por uno. Daba gracias al cielo y a la vida, por haber mejorado su condición física en estos años. Cuando solo quedaba uno, lo golpeó con fuerza, dejándolo noqueado.

Una vez libres de los secuestradores, desató las cuerdas que ataban las muñecas de la chica y la giro, para que le mirase de frente y detectar alguna posible lesión.

La chica estaba asustada, pero al verse libre de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, se tranquilizó un poco. Cuando fue girada, la luna le mostró que no corría ninguna clase de peligro, por el contrario, había sido rescatada, y más, ni menos, que por el chico que rechazó en tantas oportunidades en el pasado.

–te encuentras bien– pregunto el chico con preocupación y ternura.

–como me encontraste– pregunto sorprendida.

–como no iba a notar tu precioso cabello– comento, mirándola con sinceridad y amor a los ojos.

–pero, porque viniste... Yo he sido muy grosera contigo, siempre te he rechazado y no era tu deber arriesgarte de esa forma por mi– cuestionó apenada y avergonzada la pelirroja, mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, pero un fuerte pinchazo en su tobillo izquierdo, la hizo flaquear, además de la dificultad que le representaba caminar con esos enormes tacones que llevaba puestos.

–ven– dijo acercándose hacia ella y levantándola al estilo nucial, sacándole un profundo sonrojo a la pelirroja, para después sacarla de aquel oscuro callejon. –respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi padre me enseñó a luchar y a proteger todo aquello que es importante para mi, y para mi tu eres alguien valioso e importante, a quien bajo ningun motivo estoy dispuesto a perder– contestó con seriedad, mientras se encaminaba con la pelirroja en sus brazos, de regreso s la fiesta.

Más tarde se darían cuenta, que aquellos que secuestraron a Kushina, lo hicieron por viejas rencillas que tenían contra su, ya difunto, padre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

–¡Asi fue que se conocieron tu y papá!– comento más repuesto el pequeño rubio.

–asi es, ttebane– asintió la pelirroja –de hecho, antes odiaba mi cabello, porque recibí varias burlas por el, pero gracias a tu padre, empecé a apreciarlo y a quererlo más– comento –pero, al lo que voy con toda esta historia, es a que tu padre jamás se rindió conmugo, a pesar de mi carácter, si tu crees que ese chico es el adecuado, no lo vallas a dar de lado por una fea experiencia, quizás el tenga una muy buena razón para su comportamiento– aconsejo.

–gracias, mamá, ttebayo– agradeció el rubio con sinceridad, esa charla con su madre le había infundido un poco de confianza –mamá... El problema fue que el me beso y, yo lo golpee y salí corriendo, después intente disculparme, pero me hizo sentir muy mal– confesó con pena.

–¡que tu padre no se entere! Ttebane– exclamó con preocupación, seguramente, si Minato se enteraba que alguien había tenido la osadía de besar a su pequeño retoño, iban a rodar cabezas –seguramente heriste su orgullo, y tal vez, todo lo que te dijo, muy seguramente, es mentira– intuyó con su sentido de madre.

–no lo se– confesó con tristeza.

–no te preocupes, mejor dale tiempo al tiempo, y verás que las cosas fluyen, además, aún eres muy chico, como para estarte preocupando por eso. Más bien, preparamos una deliciosas galletas, y de paso, le guardamos algunas a tu padre, que me dices– pregunto la taheña con una sonrisa.

–¡si, ttebayo!– contestó el rubio enérgicamente. Aquella charla con su madre le había ayudado bastante.

Conversando de otros temas tribales, se encaminaron a la cocina, gracias a aquella plática, había entendido algunas cosas que todavía le confundían. Una duda había quedado sembrada en su mente...

"Será que Sasuke habrá tenido un pasado tan feo, como para que actúe de esa manera"

A partir de ahí, supo que tenía una nueva misión, que no descansaría hasta completar. Descubriría a ese chico.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en una próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

EL DIARIO DE UN DONCEL

CAPITULO 7: SILENCIO

Después del incidente ocurrido en los vestidores, la relación de Sasuke y Naruto había empeorado, hasta el punto de tratar al contrario como a una pared. Desde aquella charla con su madre, Naruto había hecho hasta lo imposible por entablar una conversación con el pelinegro, pero, este optaba por ignorarlo, rechazarlo o hacerlo quedar en ridículo en frente de los demas.

Nadie podía negar que el rubio fue persistente, desde el día que se peleo con el Uchiha, por motivos ajenos al conocimiento general, había intentado por todos los medios habidos y por haber, solucionar las cosas con el Uchiha, pero este siempre se negaba, hasta que el rubio, harto de todo, simplemente optó por pagarle con la misma moneda.

Sus profesores, al notar la forma en la que ambos se llevaban, intentaron unirlos por todos los medios, asignado los al mismo grupo de trabajo, enviándoles trabajas conjuntos, dejándolos como pareja en la gran mayoría de clases y demás, sin saber que aquello aumentaba la discordia y el descontento entre ellos dos.

Desde aquel distanciamiento, Naruto no pudo ser testigo de cómo Sasuke naufragaba cada vez más en la oscuridad y la soledad, una soledad tan profunda, que ni la presencia de su hermano lograba suplir. Había encontrado una nueva llave, el ejercicio, y ahora, cuando no se la pasaba estudiando en la biblioteca, se encontraba ejercitando su cuerpo, buscando ganar más fuerza, o quien sabe. Las cosas con su padre, iban de mal en peor, hasta llegar al punto de que para Fugaku, Sasuke era un objeto más de la casa y para Sasuke, Fugaku era un ser que ya había muerto.

Pero, por su parte, Sasuke tampoco pudo ver, como la luz de Naruto mermaba cada día más, como tampoco la propuesta que le hizo un pendenciero peliblanco llamado Kimimaro, y como al rechazarlo, este, y su banda de bravucones decidieron hacerle la vida miserable, para según ellos, hacerle pagar su grave ofensa.

Desde aquella separación, la vida de ambos se había convertido en un gran abismo, en el cual estaban atrapados, sin poder salir. Sus seres queridos intentaban hacer lo posible por sacarlos de ahí, pero la situación no parecía mejorar.

Al parecer, el orgullo había prevalecido en esta ocasión, habían perdido aquello que habían conseguido ganar, sólo por el orgullo.

****S&N****

–Hola Dei– dijo el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba al rubio y desaba suavemente.

–Hola Ita-chan– saludo el rubio, mientras devolvía el gesto.

–ha sucedido alguna novedad– pregunto el azabache, mientras se sentaba.

–no, ninguna y eso me preocupa, cada día veo a Naruto más deprimido– comento el rubio, mientras ordenaba dos raciones de dangos y un té de hierbas.

–con Sasuke sucede lo mismo, antes lo veía mal, pero ahora realmente a empeorado, ya no habla, casi no come y sólo se la pasa metido en la biblioteca o en el gimnasio de la casa– comento con preocupación el azabache.

Desde que habían notado el cambio en los menores, los dos mayores habían llegado al acuerdo de citarse una vez por semana y estudiar las conclusiones que sacaban de los dos menores en el transcurso de ese lapso de tiempo, pero la situación había jugado en su contra y ahora se hablaban para tener citas románticas y poder conocerse mejor.

–tienes que estar muy al pendiente de de el, esta en una etapa de desarrollo y es importante que se alimente adecuadamente– comento preocupado el rubio, mientras tomaba su orden, la cual ya le había sido entregada.

–tienes razón, y tu ya sabes si a Naruto le dieron "la charla" – comento el pelinegro con interes.

Desde el incidente con sus parientes, tambien habían desarrollado un lazo protector hacia el pariente del contrario, al hablar de los chicos y conocer un poco de ellos a traves del otro, les había resultado imposible no hacerlo.

Así pasaron la tarde, hablando le sus parientes y conociéndose mejor entre ellos, la chispa del amor había surgido entre ellos y sin importar sus pasados o la procedencia de sus familias, ellos harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por cultivar su amor y también por proteger a sus seres más preciados.

****S&N****

Una semana había pasado y ese día en particular, sentían una zozobra, que les presagiaba a todos que ese día, especialmente, no sería uno de los mejores. Pero, sin dejarse llenar por prejuicios y especulaciones sin fundamento.

Cada uno continuo con sus actividades normales, Kushina realizando su turno correspondiente en la inspección, Minato dirigiendo el nuevo proyecto en la empresa, Fugaku metido de cabeza en su empresa buscando hacer más dinero, Itachi pensando en Deidara y en su estricta educación y Deidara pensando en Itachi y contando las horas que le faltaban al día para poderlo ver nuevamente. Si, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto en el Instituto, donde cierto rubio y cierto azabache, no habían podido dejar de notar que las cosas estaban realmente mal.

Por su parte, el rubio había notado, con cierto desconcierto, que este día no le habían metido nada potencialmente peligroso o le habían embarrado nada a los elementos contenidos en el interior de su casillero, que nadie se había propuesto hacerle zancadilla de camino al salón, que nadie le había puesto nada a su puesto y que, principalmente sus acosadores no habían hecho acto de presencia, y que al pasar por los pasillos, todos se callaban y hacían pequeños grupos, donde cuchicheaban cosas inentendibles para el pobre rubio.

Sasuke, era un poco más listo y notaba que todo estaba mal, esas chicas locas que se hacían llamar sus admiradoras no lo habían acosado, de hecho, habían ignorado su presencia, también había notado que se la pasaban cuchicheando cosas relacionadas con Naruto, eso le enfureció bastante y al oir un comentario, que relacionaba a Naruto, al imbécil de Kimimaro Kaguya* y a oportunidad, sintió como, por razones totalmente desconocidas para el, la sangre se le calentó y le empezó a hervir.

En su mente, ya había tratado al rubio de pierna fácil y, había matado, desollado y torturado al bastardo de Kaguya, hasta que unos comentarios, le hicieron replantearse seriamente la situación.

"Dicen que hoy, Kimimaro va a sacar completamente al rubio oxigenado ese de este colegio"

"Si, es lo mejor que ese bastardo ha podido hacer, así ya no tenemos que soportar a esa zorra robandonos lo que es nuestro"

Aquello lo preocupo de sobremanera, pero decidió que fuera lo que fuera lo averiguaría después, ahora tenía varias clases a las cuales debia atender.

****S&N****

El descanso llego, y el Uchiha no había podido dejar de notar, no sin cierto desconcierto y un pequeño regocijo, que el rubio no había dejado de echarle miraditas entre clases. Aquello era raro, desde su distanciamiento y no acordado pacto de silencio, ninguno había cedido de su postura, y el sabía que el rubio era tan cabezotas como el de orgulloso y sabía que aquella concesión hecha por su parte, debía tener algún fundamento.

Salió del salón y corrió a buscar a los amigos de Naruto, tal vez, ellos podrían darle una explicación a su comportamiento. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraban, estos lo habían mirado con desconcierto y hasta con molestia. Iba a reclamar una respuesta al porque, de aquellas miradas, pero no fue necesario que la pidiera, ya que esta llegó como por obra y gracia a la bocaza de Kiba.

–¡que mierda haces aquí! ¡Tu deberías estar con Naruto!– le exclamó furioso.

–de que rayos hablas, Naruto y yo llevamos meses sin cruzar palabra– exclamó molesto, hasta que su cerebro hizo click.

–Naruto nos dijo que tú le habías citado en ve-tu-a-saber-donde, dizque para arreglar las cosas– comento el pelicastaño.

–yo no he citado a Naruto en ninguna parte, necesito que me digan a donde le dijeron que fuera, antes de que sea demasiado tarde– exclamó preocupado y angustiado el azabache. El sentimiento de angustia con el que había despertado ese día, había crecido a niveles alarmantes, el no había citado a Naruto en ninguna parte, eso era una trampa del imbécil ese.

–de que hablas, como que "antes de que sea tarde" – comento intrigado el pelirrojo.

–Kimimaro Kaguya le tendió una trampa a Naruto– afirmó con seriedad, mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a buscarlo por su cuenta.

****S&N****

Naruto había ido con la ilusión de arreglar el problema con Sasuke, y empezar de nuevo, darse una nueva oportunidad para conocerse y forjar lazos más duraderos.

Al llegar al sitio, se sorprendió de hallarlo completamente vacío, Sasuke era de todo, pero menos impuntual.

Recorrió con su azulina mirada todo el lugar, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos resonando en el lugar, le advirtieron de la presencia de la persona que estaba esperando.

–Sasuke, me parece genial que...– dijo mientras se giraba, cortándose de inmediato al observar a su acompañante.

–asi que los rumores eran ciertos– comento su interlocutor, con un tono cargado de resentimiento y amargura –osea que si era cierto, que por culpa del frígido ese me rechazaste–

–yo jamás te di algún tipo de esperanza, desde que me propusiste ser tu pareja, te dije que estaba interesado en alguien más y que no te podía verte a ti como ese alguien– respondió el rubio, mirándole con seriedad.

–no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, pero seré benevolente y te daré una oportunidad más– comento, mientras le sonreía maliciosamente y se le acercaba –bien, a quien eliges, al frígido de Sasuke Uchiha, o a mi, y recuerda contestar bien, zorrito, o puede que te arrepientas de tu decisión– comento con seriedad, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

–la respuesta es más que clara y sigue siendo la misma que la vez anterior, escojo a Sasuke y siempre lo escojere a el– comento el rubio, mirándolo con determinación y arrojando su veredicto final.

–me suponía que escogerías eso, pero sabes perra, fallaste en tu elección, porque me tenías que escoger a mi– dijo mientras se paraba frente al rubio, el cual ya no tenía escapatoria, puesto que se encontraba en un lugar potencialmente peligroso, tanto para su salud, como para integridad física.

–que me vas a hacer– le preguntó con un creciente temor.

–sabes, a las putas se les limpia para quitarles parte de su suciedad, pero tú eres una vil perra y mereces una limpieza adecuada al gran tamaño de tu falta– comento con demencia y desdeñó, antes de tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo hacia atrás.

–¡NOOOO!–

****S&N****

El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó, y un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderó de el. Terminando de revisar en la cancha, se dirigió al último lugar que le faltaba revisar; las piscinas.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo para allí, sin importarle si empujaba o lastimaba a alguien, el sentimiento de impotencia y de pérdida se hacía cada vez mayor, y algo le decía que fuera lo que fuera, no quería perderlo.

Al llegar, no noto nada raro, pero, al acercarse a la piscina olímpica; la más profunda del Instituto, vio como alguien, en el fondo, hacia vanos intentos por salir; se estaba ahogando.

Al vislumbrar unos cabellos rubios, su corazón se detuvo por un instante y sin pensarlo, se tiró al agua.

Nado, como pudo, hasta el cuerpo que se encontraba en las profundidades y noto con terror, que este ya casi no hacía ningún movimiento y que un mórbido color blanco se apoderaba de su tez.

Sin pensarlo, tomo el cuerpo en sus brazos y nado con el, hasta lograr ponerlo en la orilla, para luego subirse y descubrir con terror que aquel cuerpo era el cuerpo de Naruto y de que si no hacía nada, Naruto se iba a ir como se había ido su mamá, si no hacía nada, Naruto se iba a morir.

Recordando lo visto en un antiguo libro de medicina, se subió a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo y, ubicando su dedo indice y medio en su cuello, en busca de sus signos vitales, noto con miedo que estos se encontraban bastante débiles, así que ubicó sus manos de forma adecuada en el cuerpo del rubio, para empezar a hacer una maniobra de reanimación, una y otra vez, pero, la desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande en el, porque, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no notaba los resultados.

Después de unos minutos de intentos fallidos, decidió hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente; respiración boca a boca. Tomo con cuidado los suaves labios durazno, que ahora se encontraban un tanto amoratados, y los separó para después cubrirlos con los suyos, y empezar con la maniobra, teniendo la esperanza de obtener mejores resultados.

***"S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado y lamentó el tiempo de desaparición.

Con el siguiente capitulo, daremos fin a la primera parte.

Nos vemos...


End file.
